Sentidos
by enya.barros
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles produzidos para o I Ship War do Fórum Ledo Engano, time Tom/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Classificação: **Slash

**Casal:** Tom S. Riddle / Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, kinda óbvio, duh.

**Nota: **Produzido para segunda rodada da I Ship War do Fórum Ledo Engano

* * *

**Tato**

Por Kichi

* * *

A mão esguia e pálida se aproximou do rosto do garoto menor, tremulando, quase tímida e receosa (e porque não ansiosa) em tocar a pele acetinada, aquela que povoara seus sonhos mais íntimos há tanto tempo que, se questionado, não lembraria a origem do próprio querer.

Passou os dedos frios com suavidade nas maças do rosto, traçando o caminho molhado do choro recente e descendo para os lábios finos e cálidos, contornando-os com tamanha devoção que por alguns instantes afastara o outro do próprio toque, sentindo a palma da mão formigar na mais pura e genuína excitação.

Inexplicável.

Tom sempre fora mais do que Harry jamais seria e _sabia_ disso. Era mais alto, mais velho, mais experiente, mais inteligente, e possivelmente mais esperto. Ainda assim, impressionava-se com a força que emanava daquele rapaz que por vezes parecia tão frágil, com seus olhos verdes arregalados em inocência e bravura.

Harry era dono de um magnetismo tal que o atiçavam a ponto de perder a razão. Queria tocar-lhe inteiro, tatear cada pedaço do corpo e sentir os pelos eriçados sob os dedos. Deliciar-se com a pele macia da curva do pescoço, roçando a mão de leve nos fios curtos. Invadir lhe a camisa com ousadia e desejo, pressionando e apertando a cintura esguia e tudo estaria quente. Ele, Harry, mãos, e pele.

Apertou o corpo inerte do moreno entre seus braços com cuidado, repetindo o ritual de lhe acariciar o rosto, como fizera instantes, minutos, horas atrás. Enxugara os resquícios de lágrimas que o marcavam no canto dos olhos, sentindo a ponta dos dígitos umedecidos, sem conseguir compreender a dimensão dos próprios atos.

Para Tom, tudo estava em seu devido lugar.

Harry era seu, afinal.

**Fim.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Classificação: **Slash

**Casal:** Tom S. Riddle / Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, kinda óbvio, duh.

**Nota: **Produzido para segunda rodada da I Ship War do Fórum Ledo Engano

* * *

**Audição**

Por Kichi

* * *

Estancou imóvel, permanecendo num silêncio quase que absoluto – entrecortado apenas pela sua respiração - para que pudesse ouvir atentamente. Nos primeiros segundos que se seguiram, julgou que seus ouvidos estivessem a lhe pregar uma peça, mas após algum tempo de soluços secos e sôfregos, chegou à conclusão de que por maior que fosse a estranheza da situação, choro era choro. E até Tom tinha o direito de derramar suas lágrimas.

Não era algo comum, é verdade.

Tom era o tipo de rapaz que sempre tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas não qualquer sorriso. Aquele típico de quem seduz com a mais simples das palavras, a voz bonita cintilando e convencendo e envolvendo. Sorriso também este que zombava da vida, como se dissesse que estava à frente dela e que esta jamais o surpreenderia. Sorriso de quem sabe o que quer e quando quer. Mas nunca sorriso de _felicidade_. Nunca aquela risada gostosa de quando contam uma piada idiota. Nunca uma risada de verdade, do tipo que convence os outros a rir junto.

Mas tem vezes que mesmo ele, tão bom e controlado e _perfeito,_ se rende ao choro. Porque acima de toda e qualquer vontade e esforço, ele ainda era o que era.

Um ser humano.

E seres humanos choram, não choram?

(Harry deixou o corredor silenciosamente, fingindo que não ouvira. Era melhor assim.)

**Fim.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Classificação: **Slash

**Casal:** Tom S. Riddle / Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, kinda óbvio, duh.

**Nota: **Produzido para segunda rodada da I Ship War do Fórum Ledo Engano

* * *

**Olfato**

Por Kichi

* * *

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o odor forte de morte e sangue. E então as náuseas. Mas se controlou, assim como aprendera a fazer desde menino, na tentativa de ser _invisível._

Buscou resquícios de uma calma que há muito não experimentava, tentando encontrar algum fio de lógica que trouxesse a razão de volta à sua mente. Era difícil quando a sanidade parecia tê-lo abandonado e nada fazia sentido, borrões de horror e guerra e armários em baixo da escada assombrando-o.

Encarou o breu, sem saber se seus olhos estavam abertos ou fechados.

Tateou o que achou ser o chão, e de repente nem isso lhe pareceu certo.

Mais um cheiro. Dessa vez de grito e pavor e fim.

Quando acordou, suado e com o coração disparado, a certeza de que estivera na mente de Voldemort era maior do que qualquer coisa. Respirou fundo, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro enquanto apertava as esmeraldas com força, as lágrimas rolando quentes. As pessoas pareciam se esquecer do Pequeno Potter, o menino-que-sobreviveu-sem-saber-como, tendo de carregar o peso do mundo bruxo sob os ombros.

Não precisava retornar ao pesadelo para reconhecer _aquele _cheiro.

Era medo.

De Voldemort, mas principalmente de si mesmo. Porque naqueles ínfimos instantes de loucura, perdido na escuridão da mente _dele_, Harry se percebia compreendendo-o de tal forma que... era como se fossem um só.

Tom e Harry.

Um só cheiro.

**Fim.**


End file.
